Don't Know Why
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: Not everyone was able to move on so easily after the war. Ginny fights with herself to move on and deal with the past and her changed feelings about the future. Yet she isn't the only one. Slowly Draco Malfoy will show her how to live, and hopefully love, again. Draco/Ginny


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it**

She sat in a random alcove, deep within Hogwarts, yet she faced the lake. The sun was setting and the red light lit the lake up with glittering sparks. The sunset was beautiful but the red head didn't see it. She loved the sunset, made a point to see it everyday.

But this evening, she forgot it. She didn't know what to do. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come back from finding the Horcruxes, and had come back to Hogwarts for the last year of school they had missed. Her and Harry had broke it off in her 5th year but now he was making obvious moves that he wanted to get together again.

He was doing the touchy-feely thing, along with the stares, but something was wrong. When he had done those things in her 5th year, it had made butterfly's explode in her stomach. Now, though, she felt nothing.

She _should_. He was everything she wanted, both wanted and wanted to be. He didn't do anything wrong, never said a word out of context, nothing. Yet, she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. It seemed as if something was missing now, as if whatever it was that had compelled her to him was gone. She felt nothing and she didn't know why.

She sighed, as the sun disappeared below the horizon. She didn't know and until then she would do nothing. Opening her eyes, she slowly got down and made her way from the little alcove that she went to watch the sunset. Her mind was circling around the problem, trying to find something, anything, that would indicate she still had feelings for Harry. Yet there was nothing. Sure, they were friends, but he had dumped her in the name of the war. That still stung. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was still pissed at being treated like a little girl.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Ginny Weasley didn't notice someone coming around the corner from a branched off corridor. Neither, it seemed, did the other person. A second later the two ran right into each other. Ginny being the smaller of the two winced and braced herself for bruising contact with the floor. It came, and she knew she would have bruises on her butt in the morning.

Shaken out of her thoughts, Ginny looked up to give a scathing comment to the person only to find a hand. It was the face that the hand was attached to that startled her. Why the hell was Draco Malfoy offering his hand to her? In her surprise she just stared for a moment before she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Watch where you're going Weasley." He said after a moment before nodded to her and continuing down the corridor. Ginny shook her head after him, perplexed by his strange behavior. Then she sighed again as her current problem came again to mind. Draco Malfoy was the least of her worries.

* * *

Days went by and Ginny could tell that Harry was frustrated by her lack of response to his advances. She avoided him, and when she couldn't avoid him she treated him just like a friend, with none of the warmth they had once shared. She wouldn't have a conversation with him, wouldn't stay alone with him, and she deduced that Harry had thought he could just come back and pick up where they left off.

She still had yet to decide what to do with him, still trying to find some shred of feelings for him other than respect and annoyance, but she was losing her optimism that she would. Harry had changed. He wasn't the gawky, socially shy boy that he had been in his 6th year, but a confident, respected man who had saved the world. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted from others, and maybe that was why her feelings had disappeared.

He wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with and she too had changed. Her expectations had changed. Things had happened during the fight with Voldemort and before that, in the time of terror at Hogwarts that had changed her. She still had the scars, something no one, not even her family knew about.

Ginny took a deep sigh and gathered her books. Her thoughts continued to become more and more depressing as the days went on. She needed to get out, get drunk, or just sleep for 48 hours. Liking the sound of the last one she stood and stretched, noticing that it was late and she had definitely been in the library for too long. Quietly, so as not to disturb Ms. Pierce, Ginny slipped out of the library and began to walk towards the Gryffindor tower.

Suddenly she stopped and took a step back, slipping into a defensive posture. "It's just me Ginny. I want to talk." Harry stepped out of the shadows, hands in the air to signify he didn't mean any harm. Ginny still didn't relax, keeping her eyes on him. Her previous year at Hogwarts had made her wary of even seemingly harmless gestures. "What is it Harry?" He lowered his hands and looked at her, noticing her defensive position and decided not to comment about it.

"You've been avoiding me Ginny. Why? I thought we had something." Ginny watched him, not saying anything for a moment. "I've been thinking Harry, that's all. We've changed and I'm not entirely sure of what I want." Harry's eyes widened, "But, I thought it was just while I was fighting Voldemort. I thought everything was the same Ginny." He stepped forward and she watched him through wary eyes. Something wasn't right.

"People change Harry. Feelings change. I've been trying to decide what mine are." Harry's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "Your mine though Ginny. You've loved me before we even met. We are going to get married." Something was definitely wrong and it made the hairs on the back of Ginny's neck rise. "

Again Harry things have changed. Look I'm tired, it's late and we both have to be up early for class. I'm going to bed." She went to move and hissed when Harry grabbed her arm. "No I'm not done yet Ginny. We're not done yet." Ginny looked at him and something in her settled. No this wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with. This was a stranger, one she wanted nothing to do with.

"Let go of me Harry. I'm done talking." Harry snarled, tightening his grip to where she knew it would leave a bruise. "You're done when I say you're done. Your mine Ginny, whether you like it or not. Don't go for your wand Ginny, or do you forget who I am?" Ginny tugged her arm, trying to get free, her hand stilling that was trying to go for her wand in her satchel. "Let me go Harry." "Yes Potter, let her go. She has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with you."

Harry's head whipped around towards the new voice while Ginny's stayed on Harry's. She had sensed someone in the shadows watching but she was more concerned about Harry when she heard that voice. Something had told her he would be on her side.

"This is none of your fucking business, whoever you are, so just leave." Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. Once Harry saw him he released Ginny quickly and drew his wand. "Go the fuck away Malfoy. This has nothing to do with you." Malfoy drew beside Ginny, watching Harry with curiosity and disdain. "It does when you threaten a student Potter. If you recall, I'm Head Boy and thus you have made it my concern. Leave Potter. Ginny wants nothing to do with you and quite frankly, I don't blame her."

For the first time Ginny took her eyes away from Harry and looked at Malfoy. His face seemed placid enough, his eyes calmly trained on Harry. Yet she sensed an undercurrent of anger that she couldn't place. He had called her Ginny. Harry took that moment of distraction and made to grab Ginny again. Startled, Ginny barked a command and Harry became immobilized, his body falling to the floor, his green eyes staring at her incredulously.

"I had wondered why you didn't do that in the first place." Ginny looked at Malfoy before readjusting her satchel. Her wand remained in the bottom of her bag, untouched. "I was being nice and giving him the benefit of the doubt. Thanks…Draco." Draco looked at her, noticing the slight shaking in her shoulders and the way she leaned slightly against the wall.

"Come on. You are in no state to go back to the common room." And for the 2nd time he held out his hand, this time for a completely different reason. Looking into his intense silver eyes, Ginny took his hand and let him lead her to wherever he was taking her.

* * *

30 minutes later Ginny found herself on a comfortable couch in front of a fire drinking tea laced with fire whiskey. The warmth of the fire and the burn of the alcohol helped sooth her nerves and allowed her to relax slightly. Ginny looked over as Draco came and sat down beside her, careful not to touch her.

"Why did you really help me Draco? It is common knowledge that you hold no love for the Weasleys." Draco sipped the liquid in his mug and watched her, his silver eyes amused. "I owed you Weasley. I know what you did for me last year, even though you tried to hide it." Embarrassed Ginny looked away and into the fire, "I was paying you back Draco, that was all. You saved my life, which was a debt that I had to repay."

Draco shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. "The only reason you were there in the first place was because of me Ginny. I was correcting my mistake. You didn't have to get me out of there." She just shook her head and smiled at him, something that wasn't seen very often anymore.

"Whatever you say Draco. For whatever reason then, thank you." The shaking had gone away and Ginny was left with a warm relaxed feeling. How ironic was it that the only time she had been at ease with anyone in the past two years was with Draco Malfoy.

Draco watched her as she watched the fire, surprised and comforted by the comfortable silence that ensued. Who would have thought that he would have Ginny Weasley sitting in his common room, drinking tea and fire whiskey at 3 in the morning? He remembered the anger he had felt when he saw Potter grab her arm.

He had heard voices and, since it was after curfew, he gone to investigate. Yet when he had come across the scene he had stayed and watched. He knew what Ginny could do, perhaps better than anyone else did, and had wondered why she didn't lay Potter out flat.

Potter wasn't the only one that had noticed Ginny avoiding him. Draco had watched with curiosity as the little weaselette effectively avoided Potter and unconsciously made it clear she didn't want anything to do with him. The fact that Potter couldn't see that proved to Draco that he was denser than he had given him credit for.

But when he had laid his hand on Ginny, when it was clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, had ignited a rage that he hadn't felt in a long time. It took a lot of will power not to kill Potter then and there, but he remembered that Ginny could handle herself better than most of the males at the school and he waited. When it was clear that Potter wasn't going to let go and he was going to make Ginny use force, and when Draco's patience had come to an end, he made himself known. Yet Ginny had taken care of herself.

He and McGonagall were the only ones that knew Ginny could use wandless magic, a very rare and useful talent that required iron emotional control and a thorough knowledge of magic. It came in handy yet it took a lot out of the castor, hence Ginny's shaking and weakness. But now she was in his rooms, drifting to sleep, and he smiled, a real smile that lit up his whole face.

She could do that to him. It still amazed him the control she had over him that she didn't even know about, and how it didn't bother him. Draco set his mug down and gently picked a sleeping Ginny up, careful not to disturb her. For a moment he rested his face in her hair, breathing in the sharp scent of ginger that was her shampoo. His heart sighed, and then settled. Smile still in place, Draco carried her up to his spare room, still marveling at the wonder that was Ginerva Weasley.

* * *

Ginny awoke in a strange bed and freaked. It took her a minute to realize that she wasn't in a dungeon, chained to a wall or behind bars, but in an elegantly clad room with the first hints of dawn coming through the emerald drapes. She relaxed slightly, then tensed again when she realized someone was asleep next to her.

Moving carefully, she turned and saw the white blond hair of the man fast asleep next to her, again being careful not to touch her. She smiled slightly. It was funny how the man who was supposed to be her greatest enemy was the man who knew her probably better than anyone. For a moment she watched Draco sleep.

Last year he had caught her outside the common room past curfew. Then, with the Carrows running the school, that had been a one way ticket to the dungeons and whatever torture they decided to invent. She had fought, but it had been three to one so she had been chained and tortured.

She suppressed the shudder that naturally came. The things they had done to her had been…vile. She hadn't been sure how much longer she would be able to last when finally the torture ended. For a while. Then Draco had come. She had thought he was going to continue what the Carrows had begun and she had been ready to use what energy she had left into the nastiest explosion spell she could think of and take him with her to the afterlife but instead he had unlocked her chains and quietly told her if she wanted out to follow him.

She hadn't trusted him but what other choices did she have? So she followed him and they had almost been out of the dungeons when they were caught. Draco tried to bullshit his way out of it but they had still locked him up. Her too but with a traitor, she took backseat apparently.

So using her talent with wandless magic she had unlocked her chains, now knowing the way out of the dungeons, and started to escape. But she saw Draco there, hanging in chains so like the ones she had just escaped from. For whatever the reason she saved him too.

Sneaking him out had been a challenge but she was a Weasley and naturally tenacious so she had gotten out and went to the Room of Requirement. She left Draco there, knowing she couldn't take him back to the Gryffindor common room but not wanting him to be caught again.

She didn't speak a word to him the rest of the year but in the Battle of Hogwarts, they had made eye contact when he stopped a killing curse from hitting one of the defenders. Understanding had been in his eyes, as well as respect, and then the battle had engulfed them.

Maybe that was why she had trusted him last night. Trusted him to protect her from the man she had once admired. Gently she brushed a strand of hair from his face and unconsciously her eyes softened. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, his face almost angelic, not with the lines of age that shouldn't be on a man so young. So she quietly got up, not wanting to wake him and softly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Days went by and Ginny couldn't seem to get Draco out of her head. Harry made it a point to try to piss her off by publically being with a new girl each week but Ginny barely noticed which probably pissed him off. She really didn't care. NEWT's took up the majority of her time, while what was left was spent thinking about Malfoy.

They were even now so did that mean he was only settling his debt? Was that the only reason he had helped her? Cause she didn't want it to be. She felt relaxed around him. She didn't have to act as if nothing had changed last year when everything had changed. Fred was dead. Her innocence had been taken. She had had to kill. So much had changed from when she had been in her 5th year yet everyone, her family included, expected her to be all happy and cheerful.

There were some days that she had to fight to even get out of bed.

And the nightmares were relentless. They haunted her every night, without fail, from the moment she drifted off to sleep. Some nights rather than face them she just didn't sleep. But the one night she had spent beside Draco the nightmares hadn't come. It was as if his presence had kept them away.

And he knew. He knew what she had been through, knew it firsthand so she didn't have to pretend. And he too had faced losses. The loss of a good chuck of his family fortune, his mother being crippled, his father being locked away forever in Azkaban. He knew what it was like to pretend.

That was why she wanted it to be more than settling the score. Those were the thoughts she pondered when she wasn't studying for her NEWT's. St. Mungo's was vicious in their expectations on getting into their Healer program but Ginny was determined. After all the loss, all the death, and all the violence, she wanted to help. But she had to pass her NEWT's first.

It was one of those nights when she didn't want to face the nightmares and she couldn't study anymore for fear of her brain exploding. She was in the Astronomy tower, watching the night sky. It was the beginning of December, and McGonagall was throwing a Christmas Ball.

She probably wasn't going to go but she didn't want to go home for the holidays. She would have to pretend even harder there that everything was ok when it wasn't. It was nights like this that she was lonely. Draco hadn't come up to her since that night with Harry, and she hadn't approached him.

She didn't want to be coldly shrugged aside but she was too scared to believe that he actually wanted her company. She needed the belief that there was someone else out there who was pretending like her.

She closed her eyes and the wind blew by, scattering her hair and causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She should probably go in, but she wanted the stars and the cold to help her remember that she was alive. "You're going to catch your death out here, Red."

She jumped. Most people couldn't sneak up on her but her mind had been far away. Turning, she couldn't help but smile as the object of her thoughts regarded her from the closed doorway. He had his arms crossed and he was looking at her with a slight smile. She shrugged and turned back to the night sky. "Oh well, we all die sometime. And it's not that cold out here."

She heard him snort, something amusing coming from him, and his footsteps as he walked to the railing where she was leaning. She felt something heavy drape on her shoulders and noticed that he had draped his cloak over her. Then he was leaning on the railing next to her, gazing up at the stars.

She turned back to the sky and they remained in a comfortable silence for a while, absorbed in their own thoughts. "It's peaceful out here." Ginny said as she finally broke the silence. "No pretenses, no fake smiles, just you and the night. It calms me and gives me the patience to deal with the day."

Draco nodded, moving his gaze from the sky to her. "I agree. Don't you find it odd that everyone else seems to have moved on, while we did not? They act as if everything is good, as if only good things came out of the war, while the tarnished things get forgotten or placed aside." Ginny nodded, smiling slightly. Yes it was good to have someone who shared her thoughts.

"It is. You would think with a death in my family and with Teddy to take care of now that we would remember most of all. But I can't face Christmas this year at home. I can't face all the fake smiles I will have to wear, or all the reminders of how everything has changed. Which is why," she sighed slightly and unconsciously leaned against him, "it's going to be a lonely Christmas." Draco frowned at the top of her head, all the while enjoying how comfortable she was around him. "Your not going home this year?"

"Nope. I can't do it. Maybe it's weak but I just can't face my family this year. I can't face that Fred won't be there and that I'm not the same person I was this time last year. So I'll just wander Hogwarts and try not to die of frostbite." Draco chuckled at that, putting his arm around her shoulders. She may not notice it but she was shivering.

They were quiet for a bit before Draco asked abruptly, "Go to the ball with me." Surprised, Ginny looked up. His silver eyes were intense, but kind. He wasn't asking her out of pity, he genuinely wanted her company. "Why?" It baffled her that Draco Malfoy would want to go to the Christmas ball with her. She was depressing. Hell she depressed herself most of the time.

"I want your company. Plus, I'll still be here. With dad in Azkaban and Mom still in rehab there isn't anything really to go home to. At least here if I scream someone will hear me and not ignore it. They may not care, but at least there are people here." Ginny frowned and met his eyes again. "I would care." She said softly. He didn't say anything, though it touched him that she did. It was more than he could ever expect from someone, after all he had done.

They were quiet again, both lost in thought. They heard a noise and Draco cursed then tugged Ginny to the corner where he murmured a look-away spell. A prefect came up, checking to see if anyone was there. Muttering under his breath about the graveyard shift and being colder than Antarctica he left, shutting the door noisily behind him. Ginny couldn't help it, she started giggling.

The Head Boy hiding from one of his own Prefects. The giggling morphed into laughter and Draco joined in, seeing the irony of the situation too. Finally, with laughter still dancing in her eyes, she looked into Draco's. It was a moment. For a moment it was just the two of them in perfect understanding. In a moment of happiness that was too rare nowadays she savored it. She smiled into his eyes, "yes. I'll go to the ball with you." And with that Draco smiled too.

* * *

Now Ginny had something to occupy the time normally spent studying. What the hell was she going to wear to a ball she hadn't intended on going to? She had some money saved up but she was going to the ball with Draco freaking Malfoy. Even with the money that Voldemort had taken out of his family's treasury he was still heir to one of the wealthiest families in the Wizarding world!

She was trying not to freak out, truly, but she honestly didn't know what to wear. She had money, sure, what with her father getting the promotion at work and her own money saved up from a full-time job over the summer but when you normally don't care what you wore, what the hell did you wear when you decide to go to a ball with one of the richest men in the world?

She didn't really have anyone to ask. She had grown apart from a lot of her friends from before her 6th year, her isolation due in part to her inability to let go of what had happened the year before as easily as other people had, the rest due to the trauma she had suffered. She should probably get counseling but she doubted it would help.

Finally, in one of their walks during his patrols as Head Boy, Draco asked her what was wrong. She couldn't help it, she blurted it out, "I don't know what to wear Draco! I'm a Weasley, you're a Malfoy. Two entirely different social circles. What the hell do I wear?" He laughed then. She considered punching him.

Before she could resort to violence he held his hands up. "Easy, don't hurt me. Why didn't you say something earlier? First, is money an issue?" She shook her head, though she was grateful he hadn't been arrogant enough to assume she didn't have the money. "Ok, it's not a big deal. We'll go shopping. If you see something that you're not sure, in whatever social circle you seem to think I belong in, isn't appropriate, then I'll tell you. Is that ok?"

Ginny sighed, feeling like a fool. "Sorry, really. I shouldn't be making a big issue of this. But you've always had money. This is the first year that we actually have had money. And my budget only goes so far." Draco smiled at her, amused and exasperated. "Ginny, whatever you choose, I'm sure I'll love it and you will look stunning in it." Embarrassed she stuck her tongue out at him. He smacked her gently in the head.

* * *

Shopping day was interesting to say the least. Draco showed up in her room (perk of being Head Boy was common rooms and staircases meant nothing to him), at the crack of dawn. After avoiding a nasty Bat Bogey Hex, he shoved Ginny into the bathroom and had coffee waiting for her when she got out of the shower. As she woke up, Draco merely said that today was shopping day.

Before she could protest, Draco whisked her away to Hogsmeade where he side-along apparented her not to London as she had expected, but to, of all places, Paris. Ginny stared around France wordlessly for a moment then turned to Draco. "Need I say the obvious that French tags are not in my budget? Or even remotely close to it?"

Draco laughed then hooked his arm in hers as they walked out of the apparenting area. "Since you want to worry so much about dress robes, I'll pay. Don't get your dander up either Red. Consider it a Christmas gift. Save your money for mine." Ginny looked at his face, ready to argue, but seeing the joy in it, joy in giving her something, she gave up. How could she fight with that?

So that day she visited shop after shop, looking for the perfect dress robes. She finally found it in a small little out of the way shop at the corner of the boulevard. The dress robes were silver, but what was so unique was that it was similar to a ball gown, with strapless top, fading from silver to green around her ankles.

Ginny fell in love with it. And what was amazing was that it was in her price range. So she insisted that she buy it, saying that Draco could buy the accessories. Then it was shoes, a pair of silver heels that were a little high for Ginny's comfort, but she wanted them so for once, she could be eye level with Draco.

Then silver and green combs for her hair. Draco hinted at jewelry, disappearing for a few minutes while she got the dress fitted for her height, but only said she would get it as a present. They finished the day with dinner at a little dive that was just Ginny's kind of place and that Draco surprisingly fit in at.

They talked and laughed the evening away, losing track of time and what was said. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Finally they got back to Hogwarts late, sneaking in through a passageway. Draco was the gentleman, leading her to her room.

She turned to him, smiling, to thank him for the day when suddenly he was very close. His hands went to her waist and he held her there for a moment, before lowering his head, his eyes that same intense shade of silver that they had been when he had asked her to the dance.

"I'm going to kiss you Ginny, ok?" That he had asked, that he had known to ask, would register later, when her head cleared. Right then, it was all Ginny could do to nod. Then he lowered his head the rest of the way and laid his lips on hers.

The kiss went beyond anything she had ever experienced, good or bad. It took her breath away and left her reeling. Her legs went limp while her hands clutched his shoulders. He was gentle, knowing she needed gentleness. He held her like she was a fragile blossom, ready to break any moment, yet letting her believe that she was the most precious thing in his world.

She returned the kiss unknowingly, her instincts and heart taking over where her mind went blank. She returned with the hesitation of broken innocence. And that humbled him. He broke the kiss, looking into her clouded eyes. In them, he saw what she had yet to even realize. He smiled then, carefully opening her door and guiding her in. "Goodnight Ginny." Again, it was all she could do to nod as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Draco had hoped that kissing Ginny wouldn't make things awkward between them. He hoped to Merlin it didn't. His fears were assuaged the next day when he went outside to enjoy the snowfall and a snowball hit him in the head. He turned to catch the culprit who would dare throw a snowball at him and he saw a flash of red as the pitcher of the snowball ducked behind a tree.

Draco grinned and scooped up his own ball of snow. Sneaking around, he came up behind her and caught her right at her neck, where her coat wasn't covering her. She squealed and the war was on. A few hours later they came inside, breathless and flushed, still laughing at the snowball war that had been held outside.

Draco shook off some of the snow then shivered when he felt some trickle down his back. "I better go change before I get sick and you have to go to a ball with Longbottom again." He stuck his tongue out at her, which she reciprocated. He turned to leave when she caught his wrist. Turning, he was surprised when she reached up on tip toe and kissed him quickly. The quick kiss sent heat straight through his frozen blood stream. She smiled, stuck out her tongue again, and raced away.

* * *

After that kiss the day they had gotten back from Paris, Ginny had been getting more comfortable around Draco in that area. She now let him hold her when they were spending the evening together, hold her hand in the hallways, and even play with her hair when he was staring off into the fire or if they were on the Astronomy tower staring at the stars.

In return, she was slowly becoming more affectionate. Sometimes she would initiate their long, heated kisses, or even come down and cuddle with him if she was hanging with him in his Head Boy rooms. Draco was careful not to push it though. He made sure he was slow when he let his hands wander and if she stiffened up or he saw fear or hesitation in her eyes he immediately let up. He hadn't forgotten what she had gone through in those days in the Carrow's dungeons.

But Draco was happy with what they had. Yes he wanted more but he would go at Ginny's pace. He had initiated this affectionate change in their relationship but anything further would be Ginny's move. She had to move on past what had happened and he was happy to wait until she was comfortable enough to take it to the next level.

But now he was standing in front of the mirror twitching his tie and shifting nervously. He had never been nervous before a dance before but he hadn't been taking the woman who held his heart to one before either. He loved Ginny Weasley, he was just waiting for her to realize that and that she loved him too. He had seen it in her eyes the night he had kissed her that first time. Now he just had to wait for the trust to come, both in him and her.

Taking a deep breath, he fixed his tie one last time then descended the stairs to go to the Gryffindor common room. Then waited. She would come. He had to keep telling himself that. It had taken months to get up the courage to ask her to the dance and then the time had to be right.

If she had turned him down he wasn't going to ask again. Calm down, he demanded. She's coming. Your early dipshit. As these thoughts circled Draco's mind he heard a door open then close. Draco looked up and stopped pacing, stopped thinking, stopped breathing.

She looked…stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, there wasn't a word that could describe her. Her hair was pinned back with silver and green combs and fell down her back like a waterfall. Her shoulders were white and startling against the blood red fall of her hair. The dress clung to her slender form, the silver fading to green accentuating the ivory of her skin and the green of her eyes. She took his breath away.

She slowly descended the stairs, not for her vanity, but so she wouldn't fall in the five inch heels she was wearing. When she looked up she saw the shocked look on his face and got nervous. "I look alright? Is something wrong? Did my make up smear? Draco talk to me!"

It took a moment to get his breath back but when he did he smiled one of those dazzling smiles he so rarely displayed. "Ginny, there isn't a word out there to explain how beautiful you are." She smiled shyly and he came over, put his hand on her waist and shoulder, dipped her back and kissed her, rougher than usual, his shock and adoration breaking through that veneer of finesse and gentleness he was careful to keep with her. It thrilled and excited Ginny that she had been able to do that, to shake Draco Malfoy so much that he forgot who he was. He pulled her upright and over to a mirror.

He then pulled a box out of his pocket and she frowned at him in the mirror. "It's a bit early but, Merry Christmas Ginny." He draped a beautiful emerald and ruby dragon necklace around her neck. The necklace had one silver dragon with an emerald in its heart twined around another silver dragon with a ruby in its heart hanging on a fine silver chain.

Ginny gasped, her hand instinctively going to touch the necklace reverently as Draco clasped it around her neck. "Draco, it's beautiful, you shouldn't-" "Shh." He placed a finger on her lips. "For once accept a gift, especially one that was made specially for you." He saw the war in her eyes, pride over pleasure, and pleasure won. "Alright, thank you Draco." He twirled her around and hooked her arm with his. "Now, let's go shock Hogwarts."

* * *

Shock them they did. The last couple that those who attended Hogwarts were expecting was Ginerva Weasley and Draco Malfoy. What really shocked them was how _right_ the two of them looked together. Both seemed comfortable in each other's presence, eating quietly, talking and laughing together, something that no one at Hogwarts had seen either of them do in quite some time.

Then the dancing. They stayed with each other the entire night, ignoring the whispers and murmurs that abounded on the sight of the dazzling couple. Slow or fast songs they danced each one, so that even the teachers couldn't help but admire how the two seemed to complete each other. Ginny and Draco didn't notice anyone but each other, wrapped up in a world where they were the only inhabitants.

The night came to a close as one by one people drifted off to their dormitories. Ginny and Draco too drifted off to Draco's dorm, it being more private than the common room. Ginny sighed as she stared into the fire. "I don't want it to end." Draco smiled into her hair. The night had been magical.

He had felt like a whole person again, with Ginny in his arms and his mind filled with nothing but her. He too didn't want this night to end but all good things sadly came to an end. "I'll take you to your room. It's getting late and I'm sure you will have presents to unwrap in the morning."

Ginny bit her lip. That had been the hardest thing for her to decide. What do you get the man that has everything? She had wanted to get Draco something special for Christmas. He had helped her out of her depression, out of her world of loneliness, and gave her something she could never repay him for.

So even on the night before Christmas she hadn't known what to get him that could express what she so desperately wanted to show. Her love. It came to her then, as the magical night faded around them, as his scent drifted in her mind, she knew in that instant what the best gift to him could be: herself.

She turned her head to look him in the eye. In those silver eyes she saw what she had always wanted. Trust, devotion, stubbornness, pride, and above all, an all consuming love. For her. She had seen it before but had rejected it. Now her bruised heart finally accepted it. Draco Malfoy loved her. And, amazingly, she loved him.

She smiled at him then, and he looked at her, slightly confused. "I'm not going to my dorm tonight Draco." Her arms came around him and she nestled her head between his shoulder and neck, a place specially made for her. "I'm staying with you tonight."

Shock rippled through him. He had been waiting for Ginny to take that next step and he didn't pretend to misunderstand her words. He tilted her head up to look in her eyes. In them he saw the same thing she saw in his. "Are you sure Ginny? I promise to be gentle, but please be sure." She nodded her head and kissed him, passionately. "I've never been so sure of anything else." He smiled that dazzling smile again and swept her up in his arms. "Then lets to bed."

* * *

Of course rumor mills hit the Golden Trio when they got back to Hogwarts and of course they were shocked. Ginny Weasley going to the ball with Draco Malfoy. Ginny spending many nights in the Head rooms. Draco and Ginny seen laughing and holding hands in the hallways. Snowball fights on the grounds.

It was almost too much for Ron and Harry to take in. And so naturally they were furious. Ron cornered Ginny in the common room and she let Ron have his say. Then she did something that was so un-Weasley like that it left Ron speechless: she didn't yell.

She quietly said, in a strong, sure voice that left no room for argument, that she was a grown woman, in more ways than one, and she could see anyone she liked, regardless of if it were a Slytherin or a garden snake and that he could take his opinion and shove it up his ass, where it would be of better use.

She then, just as calmly, walked out of the common room. Draco roared with laughter when she told him of it and she smacked him not so gently on the head for making fun of her brother but then he swung her up in his arms and had her laughing.

Ron wasn't stopped though, and soon tried to tell Draco to stay away from his sister. Draco merely did the same thing as Ginny and calmly told Ron his sister was all grown up now and didn't need him making decisions for her. Then politely told him to go to hell.

No matter what Ron said to either of the couple, they were met with the same blockade of ice and disinterest. Though when Harry had tried to curse Draco, Ginny had come up behind him and paid him back dearly for trying to curse Draco behind his back. After that Harry and Ron left the two of them alone, though Ron still tried every now and again to talk sense into Ginny, who resolutely ignored him.

The school came to accept the couple, especially after observing how well they seemed to fit. They occasionally argued, but it was over trivial things and nothing that wasn't resolved minutes later. It was almost scary. The Weasley clan tried to talk sense into her, and like Ron, was ignored.

Except for George. In contrast with what the family was saying, George sent his best wishes and a small note saying he was happy that Ginny had finally found happiness. Draco had asked about that letter, since after Ginny got tired of Bat Bogeying Ron, Draco had insisted she move into his rooms, and Ginny replied with a small smile and said that Fred and George had always seen more than the rest of the family, even with Fred gone.

* * *

Winter turned to spring and spring turned to summer. Graduation passed and Ginny passed all her NEWT exams with flying colors, making it into the Healer internship program at St. Mungo's. Draco looked to take on the family business of trade, which his father had neglected in his generation.

The two got a flat together at the end of the summer, neither wishing to stay in their family homes. Narcissa was hesitant to return to Malfoy manor after what had happened there during the war, and so had retired to the Malfoy home in the south of France. Draco decided to sell Malfoy manor.

He agonized over the decision but decided that the place held too many bad memories and the Malfoy's owned many estates and one less wouldn't be too much of a difference. There was another decision Draco agonized on, one that perhaps even went higher than when he had asked Ginny to the ball. But he needed her father's permission first and that meant going to a nest full of venomous snakes. But for Ginny, he would give the world.

* * *

Molly Weasley frowned at the doorbell. Who would be here unannounced on a Saturday morning? Puzzled she walked to the door and opened it to reveal a slightly nervous Draco Malfoy. Puzzled went to disapproving as Molly regarded the man. Ginny's decision to date Draco Malfoy had been a surprise to everyone in the family.

Even more of a surprise had been when they had lasted three years, living together outside of Hogwarts for most of it. Most of the family still didn't approve but Ginny was grown and she could make her own decisions, even if the family didn't like them. "Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here?" Draco forced down the panic, never letting it surface to his face.

"I wish to speak to Mr. Weasley if possible, Mrs. Weasley." Puzzlement returned as Molly let him in. "Of course. Let me go get Arthur." Molly left him in the living room, hurrying to go warn Arthur of his surprise guest. In the cluttered living room, Draco forced down panic again.

To distract himself, he fiddled with the small little black box in his pocket. He hoped her father would give his approval and blessing, but more than that, he hoped Ginny said yes. Like asking her to the ball, he didn't know either way, but was going out on a limb and hoping she said yes.

Arthur came into the room, suspicious. Why the hell was Draco Malfoy here? Draco turned to the father of the woman who held his heart and tried not to gulp. Please Merlin… "Mr. Weasley, thank you for seeing me." "Of course. My daughter is doing well I take it?"

Draco nodded and decided to jump right in. "Yes she is. Actually, she is who I wish to speak of Mr. Weasley." Arthur had the idea it was probably for the best if he sat down for this. "Its Arthur. Go ahead, Draco." This time Draco did gulp. Here goes nothing, "I wish to ask for your daughter's hand, Arthur."

Arthur took a long breath and let it out. Draco stood there and tried not to fidget. Or sweat. Or squirm. "Why?" Was all Arthur asked. And Draco relaxed. This he could answer. "I love her, sir. She is my heart and soul and I can't imagine my life without her."

Arthur looked into the boy's peculiar silver eyes and he saw what Ginny did every day. That same all compassing love that had broken down each wall to her heart. And like Ginny, he couldn't deny that the boy loved her. "I see that you do. I do not care about your financial status, or your reputation, Draco. I do care that you love my daughter and will treat her well.

And I see that in your eyes and hear it in your voice. And so you have my blessing. And congratulations on winning her heart." Draco sighed in relief at the grudging respect he saw in his future father-in-law's eyes. "Thank you sir. Thank you."

* * *

Ginny was mystified. Seriously. They were at Hogwarts. In the middle of winter. In the middle of the night. What in Merlin's name… She turned to Draco as they finished climbing the familiar stairs to the Astronomy tower and emerged out onto the chilly balcony. "Draco-" "Shh, be patient Red. Almost there."

She huffed and tapped her foot. Patience wasn't her strong point and Draco knew that. He grinned as he tugged her to the railing. "Remember that first night we were up here together Ginny?" She smiled and looked up at the stars. "Yea, you scared the shit out of me, and then asked me to the ball."

She turned to look at him and was surprised to see that intense look in his silver eyes again. "I made one of the biggest decisions of my life that night Ginny, when I asked you to the ball. Now I ask you perhaps the biggest one I ever will."

Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth as the proud Draco Malfoy got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring in the exact design of her favorite necklace that he had given her years before.

"Will you marry me, Ginerva Weasley, and forever be by my side?" Ginny's heart stopped and a happiness, one that she knew and had known since that first night together, after the fight with Harry so many years ago, welled up in her heart and made tears flood her eyes. "Yes Draco. Merlin yes I'll marry you." And he slipped the ring on her finger and caught her as she leapt into his arms.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Narcissa and Molly had grudgingly gotten along and, surprisingly, found they had several things in common so that by the time that they were done organizing the wedding, they were close friends. Everyone was invited, new friends and old.

Rivals and allies. Even Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. The wedding was the talk of the year and Narcissa and Molly didn't disappoint. They held it in Narcissa's home in the south of France, with flowers of all varieties, extravagant food, and beautiful decorations.

Yet on that day, as Ginny walked down the aisle in her beautiful white dress, on the arm of her father, all she saw was Draco. And when they said 'I do' flower petals went up in the air and cheers rang, ringing across the countryside. They faced the crowd that day and for the rest of their lives as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

And so they lived, happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
